Side Ways Love
by Magelet613
Summary: Love can come with the side ways cut of deathor not! KD FLUFF!
1. Actually the first 5 chapters!

Side Ways Love

"Lord Raoul and the Own are here!" yelled Tobe as he ran into Kel's suite. She brushed the hair out of her face and walked out of her room. Suddenly, what Tobe had said dawned on her. Dom! She would see the blue eyed sergeant that appeared in her dreams. Raoul, of course, who was like a fatherly figure to her.

She ran out of headquarters and to the gate. There they were, riding under the flag of Raoul of Goldenlake and Domitan of Masbolle. She sighed.

"Open the gate!" she yelled to the guards. "Raoul! Dom! Over here!" as they rode over to her, she got a weird feeling in her stomach. Taking her glaive out, she held it at ready.

"Are you going to try to kill us? Poor lowly soldiers looking for a warm bath, a comfortable bed and some meager gruel?" Raoul joked. Kel kept a firm grip on her glaive and kept watching the sky. She spotted them.

"Hurrocks! At arms!" She swung her glaive in the hair, chopping off the head of a hurrock.

"Kel!" Dom's sword flashed over her head as she dodge another hurrock's talons. Dom finished it off. Suddenly, Kel felt a searing pain down her side. Looking down, she saw her side was completely open and bleeding heavily. Using her last energy, she whispered

"Dom..." He heard and saw her fall to the ground in a faint. Killing the hurrock he had been fighting, he ran over to help her.

(Parentheses are thoughts)

CHAPTER 2

Kel was dreaming so deeply, she didn't realize that she was almost in the realm of the Black God. She wasn't in pain anymore, and for that she was thankful. Leaving the pain behind had been great, but she had a feeling that the warmth and comfort of the person who was holding her's arms was also leaving. She didn't want that. So she decided she would put up with the pain, so she could see who the comfort was from.

Suddenly, she heard voices. (hmmm. I wonder who those people are. I hope they're Dom. Neal! I hear Neal's voice. I want to go and talk to him. Maybe he can make my pain go away!). So she pushed herself to the surface of the dark, into the light.

"Aahh!" she yelled out in pain. Dom and Neal rushed to her side, Dom taking hold of her hand and whispering soothing words, Neal sending his already weak powers into her body.

Her eyes fluttered open. There, right in front of her eyes, were a pair of blazing blue ones looking back at her, worry lined in their blue depths. She sighed and breathed in his unique scent.

"Dom... It hurts. Make it stop." She pleaded

"We're trying Kel. We're trying. Duke Baird is coming with Raoul."

"Aaah!"She called out in pain again. Dom looked at Neal pleadingly.

"What? I dont have enough power left. I can only put her back to sleep." Neal explained. After Kel also looked at him, he put his hand on her forehead and sent his magic into her to put her to sleep.

"You love her" proclaimed Neal, a scowl on his face.

"What?"

"You heard me. You love her"

"You have absolutely no proof!"

"Oh. Really. The why are you still holding her hand and smoothing her hair out of her face. You have huge sleep bags under your eyes from lack of sleep from staying up to watch over her. You were practically crying when she said she was in pain. All that isn't proof? Seriously Dom, don't hurt her. Love her. Like she does you." and with that he stomped out of the infirmary of New Hope. Dom shook his head, then realized what the Meathead had said. He ran after his cousin.

"What do you mean she loves me?" he grabbed his cousin by the scruff of his shirt and turned him around to look in his eyes; Neal scowled as he pried Dom's fingers from his neck.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that Meathead! Keep going. What do you mean she loves me?"

"Ain't it obvious? You should be the one called Meathead! She ran to you when you when you arrived, when she woke up just now, she sighed when she saw your face, and she talks in her sleep about you. "Dom...Dom..." Quite annoying, but Merric thinks its funny, quite, so do the soldiers and refugees. And then, guess what I saw when she woke up? Her hand tried to lift itself to touch your face, but she was too weak. So go get back in there and keep her company. You two better be a couple by the time Yuki has her baby. That gives you 3 months. Which you are on your leave for, and shall be staying with Kel to help her heal. You hear me? Good. Now Goodbye Meathead Junior." DOm stared at his cousin's retreating back with his jaw hanging wide open for about five minutes Then he realized Kel might need him so he rushed back to her sick bed.

When he got there, she was trying to sit up. He came to her and put pillows behind her back. He took her hand and squeezed it tight.

CHAPTER 3

"Kel. I have something to tell you. If you don't agree, then it won't get in between our friendship. OK? Good. See. The thing is... I ...I don't know how to say this."

"Show me then."

"Good idea" He took a deep breath and leaned forward to press his lips sweetly against hers.

(She's not pushing me away. Wait. Is she kissing me back? Oh. Is this happening?)

"Can you tell me now?" Kel asked when he pulled away.

"I...I love you!" Kel gasped then took his chin in her hand.

"Guess what? I love you too my beautiful blue-eyed sergeant!" With that she pulled his head back. She started getting out of breath.

"Now, now. You get some rest. I'm not going anywhere. We'll continue later. I want to be able to walk around holding your hand and show you off so get some healing rest." She closed her eyes, stiill holding his hand. He brushed his lips lightly over hers before settling back down on his chair.

"So, I see you finally told her." Dom turned around to see his commander, Raoul standing in the doorway, arms crossed. A huge grin plastered on his face.

"Huh?"

"I saw you kissing her. Quite sweet, actually. I'll have to change the law about men in the Own not being able to marry. Jon might not approve, but, what the heck. If it makes you two happy." Dom just looked quizzically at his commander.

"What?"

"Have you gone deaf Masbolle? Mindelan and you are in love and will eventually realize it and want to get married; and if I don't change the law then she won't marry you because she won't let you leave the Own. I know her. Never sacrifice anyone for herself, only sacrifice herself for everyone else. But I could make you... WEll godbye Dom, let me know if she gets better." Raoul walked off, muttering something about commanders and stupid boys. Dom shook his head and turned his attention back to Kel. She stirred and he gently put his hand on her forehead.

CHAPTER 4

Three weeks later Kel and Dom were seen walking hand in hand along the ramparts of New Hope.

"Kel?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, sweet"

"I love you too" He grabbed her waist and spun her round so she could kiss her. He backed her up against the wall. His tongue pressed against her lips, asking to be let in. She didn't know that but needed to breathe so she opened her mouth. His tongue slithered in, and she realized what he was doing. He gasped when her hands wound themselves in his hair. They kissed and kissed...and kissed...

"You know, it's actually quite entertaining watching you two make out for 5 hours,

but I'm hungry, Raoul sent me to you for breadkfast 5 hourse ago and I've been standing here with news of lunch!"

"Sorry, Meathead!" They said in unison.

"I think I forgive you. I'm not sure though. I have an idea for revenge on Kel, let me think about you, Meathead Junior."

"Meathead Jr? Since when are you Meathead Junior? You're older than him! Yuo should be Meathead Senior."

"Kel! Senior? Why senior? It makes me sound old!" Dom playfully punched Kel in the shoulder. She feigned hurt and he leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

"Better?"

"Much."

"I'd thank you for getting a room!"

"Oh. Sorry. Forgot you were there. Where was that lunch you were talking about?"

"Where do you think? In the mess hall!"

"Oh. Right, forgot about that." He grabbed Kel's hand and they trotted to the fod hall, leaving Neal behind, a scowl on his face.

"What is wrong, darling?" asked Yuki, his soon-to-mother wife. She gently touched his shoulder.

Heaving a sigh, he said "He's gonna hurt her. He can't marry. And they're almost at that stage! They'll get hurt when he offers to leave the Own for her and she'll refuse. Never do anything for herself. I'm ok now. Let's go eat." He grabbed Yuki's hand and they ran off.

Neal was still thinking about what to do when he got called off to a meeting with Raoul.

CHAPTER 5

"Kel? What do you think about marriage?" Dom was venturing on treacherous land and he knew it.

"I don't really. I'm happy like this in your arms." Dom sighed. She would be ready when she would be. (I would wait for her forever!)

"Dom! Kel! Meeting. Personal meeting but its important for you the young couple of lovebirds that spend hours making out! Come on!" Kel's face was beet red despite her Yamani mask and Dom joyfully slung his arm around her shoulder. They walked to the meeting room. There was Neal, Alanna, Duke Baird, and Buri.

"You are all gathered here because I have some news. Buri is with child. Hush! That is not it. I am leaving the Own to spendmore time with her and the child, or soon to be child. So I have to pick one of you insubordinate curs. I have picked Sergeant Domitan to replace me. Now you may marry Kel, just think a bit about work too. Okay? And you better not quit soon, there aren't many good second-in-commands after you. Goodbye. Leave me and my beautiful wife alone." With that he started makin out with his wife. Kel looked at Dom, and they started making out too.

"Oy! What did I say! Me and my wife, not you and your girlfriend commander. Get! And get a room!"

"Wait, Kel!" Buri rushed over to whisper in Kel's ear "Do you have a charm? No? I have one for you." She walked over to a drawer in the table and scooped something up in her hand, fingers concealing the object. She gave it to Kel who handled it the same way. Dom and Raoul watched the exchange with interest.

"What was that?" Dom asked when they were outside.

"Oh. Just something that will help satisfy you, safely." She took Dom's hand and dragged him away, smiling lustly.


	2. Commander Pranks

CHAPTER 6

Kel was pulling Dom by the hand till her room when he realized what she was implying.

"Um...You sure?" Dom ventured

"As sure as the earth I'm standing on and the hand I'm holding. Come on." She pulled him inside, closed the door, and locked it.

"Kel! Open Up!!! Ok! You asked for it! I'm using my gift." Neal yelled at Kel's bedroom door. His hand was glowing green while he gathered up his powers.

"Neal!! No!!" Raoul was running down the hall, as fast as his long legs could carry him. He was out of breath when he got to Neal.

"I wouldn't go in there. They need some privacy. Ok?"

"They? Oh. Oh! OH!!!! Okay. I'll go now...I'm backing away from almost going in there. I think I'm going to back away now. Backing...backing..." and suddenly Neal lost control over his feelings and ran screaming back to his room, leaving a laughing Raoul behind.

"I would wake up soon, you two. Otherwise the Own are going to start wondering where their Captain is. You are meant to give a speech Masbolle, in case you forgot, which you probably did. Well, breakfast was served two hours ago, Buri is grumpy, Lerant and Wolset are planning something, I think it involes you two, and Tobe has made your green tea about three times, anticipating that you would be awake, each time it was finished. Well, there's the morning news. By the way, Wolset and Lerant are walking this way, so be prepared!" He walked off, his hands deep in his pocket, taking big strides, a huge grin on his face.

During the Giantkiller's short shpeel, Dom and Kel had woken up. Dom holding Kel as close to him as possible, Kel getting lost in his deep blue eyes. They started laughing hysterically when Raoul gave his morning's news. They were laughing so hard they didn't notice the first knock on the door. But when voices were heard calling, they shut up quickly.

"Kel...!" Wolset's voice was heard.

"Keladry?" Lerant voice was heard too.

"What?" demanded Kel.

"Is the commander of the King's Own in there? Because we need to know. He's needed, Third Company needs his advice on something. Dom?"

"What?" He asked exasperated

'Knew you were in there! Third Company wants to talk to you. In private. With your clothes on. In a half an hour in your room. Be there. Goodbye." Lerant demanded.

"Wait! Can you bring me an extra change of clothes?"

"Hah! No way. You come in your dirty ones. Then you can change in your own room. Goodbye now."

CHANGE OF SCENE!

Dom's Room

"So you know what to do right? Neal? Your magic ready?" asked Wolset, the new Sergeant of Third Company to the rest of the Company. They were all seated comfortably in Dom's room, talking about their prank. They were all seated ecept were Neal and Wolset. Neal because he was unhappy, Wolset because he was proud of his new position.

"Yes. But why do I have to do this?" complained Neal.

"Um...Maybe because you're the Mage!! Okay. Remember the plan. Feathers?"

"Check."

"Tar?"

"Check."

"Magic?"

"Check...Again. Why do I have to do this. Kel'll kill me. You haven't been in the practice courts with her and her pig-sticker yet. Actually, I'll tell her it was your idea. And she'll joust against you. That should be fun..." Neal muttered. He was now sitting awkwardly in a hard backed desk chair. There was a knock on the door, presumably Dom, and they all took their positions.

"Hello?" Dom ventured when he saw his old squad sitting in his room. "What are you doing here Nealan?"

"I will tell you again, as I have told you many times. Only my mean aunts call me that."

"I know. I certainly hope mother isn't one of them. Because I would tell her, and she would come and get you. And she would take out that nasty lye soapstone! Hah! I saw that shudder. She got you that time when you magiced her dress to float up in the middle of my Birthday Ball. And then you started calling me names when I beat you up for doing..."

"Ahh. Always so protective of his women. Tell us about your new woman, Keladry of Mindelan, I believe. Raoul is strutting around like a proud father..." commented Lerant.

"Which I will be in a few months!" pronounced Raoul as he walked into the room. "A party without me? I'm so honored that you forgot to invite me! Except this one seems fun, seeing as Lerant is holding a can of tar and John (a man in the company) is holding feathers. Neal? Why is your hand hiding behind your back. Should I comment that it is your hand you use most often to do magic? Now, now, where are you going, Dom? This can't all be in celebration of you!" He grabbed Dom by the shoulders to stop him from going out of the room.

"Here you are boys, have your fun pranking the new Commander of the Own. By the way Dom, helping them prank you this time, is revenge for your numerous pranks to a man known as the Giantkiller, a name I am proud of. Which should not have been ridiculued by you and your men. But Third Company, I will be pranking each one of you, as you all had your share of pranking me." He explained.

"We will get you back. Just because you aren't Commander any more, you are still the Giantkiller, and you need a good dosage of pranks to sink a bit of your pride. You'll need it once your wife gives birth to, as you put it, the most Beautiful baby the world has ever seen!" One of the men called out.

"Hey! I was the most beautiful baby! Duke Baird told mother!" Neal and Dom yelled at the same time.

"He told Mother I was the most beautiful baby ever seen! And he's seen lots, as a healer." complained Dom.

"No! I am his son! Of course I was the most beautiful baby. Who would he tell was the most beautiful, his wife or his sister? Wife! DAh!" screamed Neal.

"Hey! Hey! My baby will be the most beautiful baby, as her godmother will be Keladry of Mindelan. Who according to the Commander, I'm sure, is the most beautiful woman ever." Dom blushed at the comment, then smiled and nodded his head, as if he couldn't agree any more.

"And talking about my wife, you might want to be careful, she has ears everywhere. And you have never seen her mad before."

"She's a little K'Miri, how scary can she be?" asked Wolset.

"You're forgetting something Wolset. Thayet is K'Miri, except she's tall so you forget sometimes. But, you have seen her mad, and it's not a pretty sight. And Buri has an even fierier temper." Explained Raoul.

"uh...Where's Domitan?" wondered Lerant.

"Ah! Roar! He sneaked out during your speech Raoul. All your fault. I guess we'll have to deal with you the way we were going to deal with him. Proud people." Raoul backed away at the look of the new second in command's face, Wolset didn't look like he was up to nothing. He looked like he was up to no good.

"Come here little Giantkiller!!" -Raoul was not little- "We have a little surprise for you!"

They grabbed him and covered him in tar, then dumped feathers on him. Neal then walked up to him with a scared look on his face.

"Uh, hi Raoul. This wasn't meant for you. So its actually pretty embarrassing. Okay? Don't answer that. Here goes!" and with that Neal sent a wave of magic at Raoul.

When Raoul walked out of Dom's room, he look at himself. Neal had changed Kel's name to Buri's name. There were now words of endermeant to Buri covering his body. There was also a sign on his belly saying, "Soon To Be Father! And I'm So Proud". Raoul expected to be yelled at by Buri for being covered like that, but instead she took one look at him and ran over.

"Oh! Raoul! You are so sweet! I love you too! I'm also prou.d But proud to have your baby and you as its father!" And with that she jumped into his arms and they kissed passionately.

"Ah!" yelled the entire Third Company, wishing Buri had beaten them up. Then they realized that Raoul had said about pranking them, and so the swore to make sure they looked where they stepped, and check all doorways before walking out of them.


End file.
